Decode
by Eternal Song of Peace
Summary: High school students by day— mercenaries and leaders of a military intervention organization by night.  Peaceful in public but berserkers in battle these 5 kids are not the only ones who possess this unknown power…but who else does? And are they friend?
1. Terminal Is our name

**S'up people! Eternal Song of Peace here! This is my first story so pls b nice NO FLAMES r allowed but constructive criticism is allowed. **

**I ALSO HAVE PERMISSION FROM ETERNALDESTINYDREAMER TO USE HER CHARACTERS! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything of gundam seed. References will be posted at the bottom of each chapter. Anything not referenced is probably purely coincidental.**

**Parings: WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS OC'S if you don't like OC'S then don't read**

**KiraxLacus, AthrunOC, MM, MD**

**Summary: **

**High school students by day— mercenaries and leaders of a military intervention organization by night. Peaceful in public but berserkers in battle these 5 kids are not the only ones who possess this unknown power…but who else does? And are they friend or foe? **

**PLs enjoy chapter 1:**

**Terminal—Is our name…Intervention's our game! **

* * *

A big white battleship known as the Archangel was at maximum speed off the coat of the Indian Ocean. Inside the ship on the captain's seat was a young woman in her 20's with shoulder length hair and brownish red eyes. "Starboard thrust! Open the hatch, get the mobile suits ready!" she ordered.

"Opening the hatch, Strike series you're ready to launch!" the CIC operator said. Four mobile suits launched; two at a time from the Archangel's linear catapults. "Activate Phase shift armor" the four pilots said after they launched; then their mobile suits turned from grey into different colours.

The pink and white mobile suit landed and started the attack "Remember our mission objectives everyone! Also don't aim for the cockpits and be careful!" the pilot reminded the other three mobile suit pilots. "Got it!" the white mobile suits pilot responded.

"Why do you always remind us? We already know that!" the black mobile suit pilot complained. The white and blue mobile suit pilot was the last one to respond "I understand…be careful yourself."

* * *

In the Earth Alliance base a soldier ran into the commander's room and saluted. "Sir! The battle has just begun" the soldier reported; the commander a man in his late 40's grinned "Excellent what's our progress" he asked. "Uh not good sir…They came" the soldier stated "What!" the commander yelled banging his fists on his desk "They came to pull another intervention! Terminal!" he spat out the name. "Yes sir…what shall we do?" soldier asked. Just as the commander was about to answer the captain of base appeared on the screen behind the commander. "Commander we've lost more than half our forces within the first five minutes of battle!" he reported.

Outside of the base in the middle of all the confusion the pilot black mobile suit grinned "Let's test out this new mirage amour! Strike Noir activate Mirage colloid" he ordered and the machine just seemed to disappear. The black mobile suit otherwise known as the Strike Noir headed for the target. "Damn this thing can only last for up to thirty minutes on trial" the pilot cursed "Where? Where? Where!" he said aloud frantically searching then on his screen the target popped up. "Sayonara Commander Clueless!" he said and blasted the base. "Archangel this is Strike Noir I've completed all mission objectives" the pilot said after contacting the ship. "Good return to the ship. You are able to return right?" "Yeah Kayla I'm alright" the pilot rolled his eyes 'Geez one little incident and they never forget!' he fumed. "Okay then return to the ship Lucas" Kayla repeated.

Lucas nodded and the screen went black he hurried and headed for the Archangel.

"Archangel as soon as all the mobile suits return dive to a depth of 500 meters" the Captain ordered "Also I want a damage report!." "Yes ma'am!"

"Captain Ramous all mobile suits have returned safely!" Kayla reported. Captain Ramous nodded then ordered "Prepare to dive."

* * *

A boy aged sixteen with messy brown hair and amethyst eyes had a frown on his face as he exited his mobile suit GAT-X105 Strike he helmet in hand he looked over and saw a boy with black hair and brown eyes exiting his mobile suit GAT-X105E Strike Noir—that boy was his little brother. Fifteen year-old Lucas Yamato. As the brown haired boy reached the ground he sighed but smiled when he heard his name being called. "Kira!" yelled a girl running up to the brown hair boy. Kira opened his arms and hugged the girl "Hey Emily!" Kira greeted the girl. Emily Yamato was Kira's twin sister—she had brown hair that was a little longer than shoulder length and the same colour eyes as Kira. She was the Pilot of the GAT-X102 Strike Rouge and also one of the top leaders of Terminal.

About a year ago Emily with the help of some ex-military personnel formed the group Terminal to carry out military interventions when need be. Kira, Lucas and their cousins Matthew Hibiki (Pilot of the GAT-x103 Strike Blanche) and Kayla Hibiki (Archangel CIC) stood by her side and accepted roles as leaders in Terminal; but they knew they had to keep it a secret.

"Excellent work as always, Matt and Luc" Em smiled as the two younger boys approached her and Kira "You two finish your homework?" Kira asked. The two boys froze "Uh-oh" they exclaimed. The twins started to laugh "Hey it's not funny!" "Yeah right!" Em laughed.

"Alright you two I'll help you" Kira sighed "Again" Em said smugly crossing her arms over her chest. "Hey don't remind him!" Matt and Lucas yelled "Oh I haven't lost count…yet!" Kira joked.

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _"Okay, okay I get I'm getting up!" Em yawned crawling out of bed and opening her and Kayla's room curtains. She looked around the small light green coloured, neat room with two beds. "Rise and shine Kayla, time for school!" Em yawned. Kayla yawned and looked at the clock "But it's only 7:00!" Kayla groaned "Yah and school starts at 8:15" Em informed her walking out of the room and into Kira's. Kira's room was light blue and had a desk "Wake up Kira" she said pulling the covers off of him and opening the curtains. Kira yawned and stretched "Morning Em" he yawned sleepily. "Hurry up and take a shower, then come for breakfast" Emily smiled and walked out of his room. Emily then went into Matt and Lucas's room on her way she picked up an air horn. She raised the air horn above her head and yelled "Rise and shine boys!" before she used the air horn. Both boys jumped out of their beds and fell on the floor "WHAT THE HELL!" they yelled. Emily calmly walked out of the room "Breakfast in five!"

Seika High school was just a ten minute walk away from the teen's apartment. Each one of them dressed in the schools' uniform: light blue and white skirt and top for girls and black pants and white shirt for boys. As they were walking to school Kayla sighed "Something the matter?" Em asked curiously. "I'm tired!" Kayla yawned, Em chuckled "Well it's only natural you be tired we all got what? Five hours of sleep last night because we got delayed at the dock" Kira shrugged. "How come you're not tired?" Kayla asked, Lucas shot Kayla a dark look "Because I'm used to spending my nights awake in bed—" "Okay that's it" Emily said hitting Lucas in the back of the head "Pervert" Kayla muttered. "That hurt" Lucas groaned softly.

"We have math first right Kir?" Emily asked looking at Kira "Yeah…geez the teachers just keep on piling test and homework on us. I have at least three today!" Kira sighed. "Hope you studied…'sides it's your fault for choosing more science and computer course" Emily scoffed. "Well at least I am good at those things unlike someone who ended up with a…oh I don't know 69 in science last year" Kira retorted. "Hey! I thought you promised never to bring that up again! Well I hate science! It's so hard and there's so many formula's! And not to mention my teacher heated me!" Emily fumed. Last year she had such a mean science teacher who only loved to fail her.

Kira looked down and smiled at his twin, it was so easy to rile her up "I'm just kidding Em" he laughed putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Matt, Lucas!" someone called as they reached the school yard. "See ya later!" both boys said and walked up to their friends sitting by the tree.

After Kira and Emily dropped off Kayla to her classroom, they started to walk to their classroom as they walked down the hallway Kira froze.

"Hm something the matter Kir?" Emily asked stopping to look at him, Kira moved closer to Em "Do you feel that?" he asked.

Emily closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Yes someone is watching us….but from where?" "No idea text the others and tell them to be on the lookout" Kira suggested. Emily nodded and pulled out her cell phone from the pocket of her skirt. Just then they heard the sound of glass breaking and screams. "Look out!"

* * *

**K that's all for now! Pls read and review!**

**Thank you**


	2. To whom I love, I give thee my eternal

**-Hey!**

**Dark Knight Zero: Don't worry the freedom will make its appearance soon u have my word! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything of gundam seed. References will be posted at the bottom of each chapter. Anything not referenced is probably purely coincidental.**

**Parings: WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS OC'S if you don't like OC'S then don't read**

**KiraxLacus, AthrunOC, MM, MD**

**Summary: **

**High school students by day— mercenaries and leaders of a military intervention organization by night. Peaceful in public but berserkers in battle these 5 kids are not the only ones who possess this unknown power…but who else does? And are they friend or foe? **

**PLs enjoy chapter 2: To whom I love, I give thee my eternal plea! **

* * *

Kira and Emily rushed to where the scene of the broken glass was. As Kira was about to reach for his gun inside his jacket pocket Emily grabbed his arm stopping him, Kira turned to look at her. Emily had a blank look on her face as she pointed to the ground, as Kira looked he sighed in relief and relaxed a little.

"We're so sorry!" the boys from the football team gasped dashing towards Emily and Kira. "Is anyone hurt?" the Principal asked running. Emily smiled "No injuries here! Kira and I are fine" she confirmed. The principal nodded and instructed all the students who gathered around to see to go to class—including Kira and Emily.

"God we're so paranoid!" Em sighed as she and Kira reached their class, Kira yawned "No we're just tired" he said sitting down in his seat beside Emily in the back of the classroom. "Maybe" Emily agreed quietly putting a hand on her face "Don't worry it's only six hours" Kira said. "Too long" she groaned and rested her head on her desk. Kira sighed tiredly and looked out of the window.

After school the group met up and walked home together "I'm so tired" Matt yawned putting his hands behind his head. Emily was quiet and thoughtful "You're so quiet Em" Kayla commented, "What I should make for dinner?" Emily mused, Kira busted out laughing "Your face was so serious I thought you were planning a military invasion." Emily glared at her laughing twin as they reached their small house; she took out the key and opened the door. As soon as the key turned Lucas, Matt and Kayla rushed inside and up to their rooms leaving a very surprised Emily and Kira outside.

Emily smiled and walked in with Kira "Time to sleep" Kira said crashing down on the couch in the family room within ten minutes he was in a deep sleep. Emily laughed "My poor Kira, he must be dead tired" she commented as she sat on the couch beside his and started up her laptop. 'Mmmm that's good no new messages' she thought then she put her laptop on the coffee table and got up to make dinner for her family. At around six o clock Emily decided it was time to wake up everyone as she was about to wake up Kira her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" "Emily?" the voice on the line asked. Emily smiled "How are you? It's so good to hear from you!" she said.

The voice began to chuckle "Don't worry we're on a safe line."

* * *

The next day as Emily and Kira walked into the classroom, Kira wondered what was going on. 'Emily's been so quiet…something's up its very suspicious!' Kira thought looking at his twin who was grinning like an idiot.

"Okay Em what's up?" Kira asked grabbing Emily's arm making her turn and face him. "What?" she asked sweetly "Don't what me…Tell me what's up!" Kira requested "I think you're not feeling well" Emily giggled touching his forehead as if she was checking to see if he had a fever.

"I'm alright Em!" Kira told her irately but Em just giggled again. "Alright class please settle down! We have a new student today! Please welcome Miss. Lacus Tessa!" the teacher announced. There at the front of the class was a beautiful girl with her pink hair tied up and gold curved clip; the boys of the class were drooling and Kira got just a little uncomfortable. He turned to Emily "What's she doing here?" he asked. Miss. Lacus "Tessa" was really Lacus Clyne, Emily's best friend and daughter of Ex-PLANT Chairman Siegel Clyne and co-leader of Clyne Faction; a faction that works with Terminal. "Now Miss. Tessa why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" the teacher asked.

"Hello everyone my name is Lacus Tessa! A lot of people think I'm like Lacus Clyne because we look the same and have the same first name…but that's not true because she's in the PLANTS! Also I'm Emily Yamato's long time best friend" Lacus said smoothly in her sweet innocent voice.

Emily leaned back in her chair and grinned 'Lacus is sure a good actor she actually remembered the script which is good' she thought; most of last night Emily was on the phone with Lacus planning out how the day would be.

"And I am also Kira Yamato's girlfriend!" Lacus finished. Emily fell back in her chair, Kira blushed and the whole class was silent. 'That wasn't part of the plan' Emily thought from the ground.

* * *

After school the four relatives and Lacus headed out to the house. "Damn another busy day!" Lucas complained as he collapsed on the couch beside Kira "My is this really what public schools are like? It's really fun!" Lacus commented clapping her hands together; Emily smiled ever since she was little Lacus had always been home schooled so she never experienced school life. Lacus and Emily knew each other since they were young kids they shared many laughs and memories; those two were as close as sisters.

"Now getting down to business" Emily said as she sat down and handed out the snacks and tea. "Lacus you said you had some news for us right?"

Lacus sipped her tea and nodded "Yes I have some news which I think you'll find interesting" "Really?" Em asked as Kira and the others perked up a bit and paid a bit more attention.

"As you know ZAFT forces stole your ship the Silverwind a couple months ago, we've received word that they made a new ship of equal strength to that. Also they've created four new mobile suits" Lacus started as she took out some pictures and placed them on the coffee table for everyone to see. Kira, Emily, Lucas, Matthew and Kayla gasped as they looked carefully at the pictures.

"The Freedom, the Oblivion, the Challenger, the Justice and the new ship Eternal; these are the new models. Unfortunately production on the Justice still hasn't started and won't start until eight months" Lacus explained looking seriously at Emily.

"I see where you're going….but we'll have to do without the Justice, for now we cannot allow those machines to stay in ZAFT possession for long; and by my predictions those machines will be finish within seven months. So we have to get moving and plan an attack" Emily put in thoughtfully and carefully.

Lacus looked serious "I will take command of the Eternal with the help of Mr. Waltfeld and Mr. DaCosta" "Don't worry we'll plan everything later" Emily reassured her placing a hand on Lacus's shoulder.

* * *

Later after dinner Emily and Kira we're sitting outside on the porch swing talking about the mission.

"As of now ZAFT has the upper hand after" Kira commented grimly looking at the Freedom then at Emily's downcast expression, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder "Don't worry too much about it Em; remember we're all here with you and will stand with you" he smiled reassuringly. Emily looked up and nodded and leaned into Kira "I know…but this will probably be a very dangerous mission we all have to be extra careful" she sighed. Then Lacus walked outside "My it's so beautiful outside!" Lacus gasped looking up at the stars.

"Yeah it sure is" Emily agreed, then she looked at Kira he had never met Lacus in person until today 'He's still shocked about the whole boyfriend affair' she thought laughing at her twin.

Emily yawned and stretched "Well I'm tired! Better go to bed! Night Kira! Night Lacus!" and with that Emily left Kira and Lacus outside alone 'Traitor!' Kira thought as he watched Emily's retreating figure disappear in the house.

Kira sighed and looked at Lacus. "Mr. Yamato" she started looking down "I'm sorry I put you in that position today in class. My father told me that in public high schools people would always be trying to come after me…and I guess after seeing all of those boys looking at me in a funny way I guess I just seemed to blurt that part out" she explained a small blush on her face.

Kira looked shock and then smiled "It's no problem Miss. Lacus but since your Emily's please call me Kira. Don't worry you'll be safe with me" "Thank you Kira" Lacus looked relieved. Then both of them heard something coming from the window above them.

_With a sound, the colors were altering._

_And if you gazed deeply at the blue sky, you could recollect distant memories back. _

_You know, past the seven seas_

_I have this feeling of someone crying; with their heart screaming in pain. _

_Please save me…._

Kira started to laugh as he looked up; he motioned a confused Lacus over to him. Then he pointed "She's singing in the shower" Lacus giggled. But then blushed at how close Kira was to her; they were standing side by side.

_Something, anything has to notify me of my destiny._

_I embrace the guidance of the stars in my heart. _

_It shines forever with blue, like my beloved sea._

_To shield the future, now I gather power for the people and places I should love. _

_Glittering azure, I want to protect these pure feelings the way they are now._

_With both of my shoulders lined up, I watched the rainbow._

_If I could possibly pass to you my feelings; then now I would be at the place, with you by my side._

_You feel as if you begin to like yourself…right? And you slowly start becoming an adult. To want to go home…I never say it to anyone, but_

_The melody always flows within my heart._

_Every friend should always be the best, because they're such precious people._

_No matter how difficult times may be at times continue to protect them._

_Because you have people and places you love. It's a mysterious azure…The beautiful sea is more beautiful than heaven—_

The voice belonging to Emily stopped just as the shower stopped "Yah I'm coming!" she yelled. "That girl hasn't changed one bit!" Lacus smiled.

* * *

**K tht's all 4 now! Pls read and review! **

**Thank u!**

**References: **

**Insert song— Ever Blue from anime Mermaid Melody**


	3. An eventful meeting

**Hey! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything of gundam seed. References will be posted at the bottom of each chapter. Anything not referenced is probably purely coincidental.**

**Parings: WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS OC'S if you don't like OC'S then don't read**

**KiraxLacus, AthrunOC, MM, MD….others? possibly **

**Summary: **

**High school students by day— mercenaries and leaders of a military intervention organization by night. Peaceful in public but berserkers in battle these 5 kids are not the only ones who possess this unknown power…but who else does? And are they friend or foe? **

**PLs enjoy chapter 3: An eventful meeting**

* * *

"School ended yesterday; so now's the time to prepare" Emily said "Be ready to leave for the Archangel at 04:00 hours" she finished putting a hand on her hip.

Her siblings and cousins groaned. "I know, I know. But the plans have already been made with Ms. Murrue."

"I see then it can't be helped" Lacus sighed getting up. Kira looked at Emily "Wake me up at three-thirty k?" he requested getting up and yawning "We'd better go to bed now" he said. "But it's only 4 in the afternoon!" Kayla complained looking at the clock. Kira smiled patiently "C'mon you need your rest. You don't want to wake up being like a zombie!" Kayla stuck out her tongue and giggled as she ran upstairs to start packing.

* * *

The next morning Emily woke up at 2 o clock and started to get ready at 3 she woke up Lacus, Matt, Lucas and Kayla then at 3:30 she woke up Kira. At four they were ready and left in the van with Kira driving and Emily beside him in the passenger's seat. Lacus sat in the middle with Kayla and Lucas and Matt shared the back of the van. The sun was almost rising when the met their destination: a big mansion with a dock underneath, where the Archangel was hidden. Kira parked the van in one of the underground garages and everyone collected their belongings and headed for the Archangel.

As the six boarded the ship they were greeted by familiar personnel; the group first headed to their assigned rooms. The girls shared one room and the boys shared another. In their rooms they changed into their uniforms.

Emily's uniform consisted of a long sleeved black jacket lined with dark blue and a light purple turtleneck with a white skirt that went just above her knees and white boots. Emily looked into the mirror and frowned a bit. Before they left her hair had to be cut so that it was a little shorter than shoulder length. The reason they cut her hair was so ZAFT wouldn't recognize her before or after the raid; she sighed and looked at Lacus and Kayla who were finished putting on their uniforms.

Lacus's uniform was made up of a black long sleeved kimono with purple lining, blue sash around her waist and short boots. Kayla's uniform contained a black jacket with purple turtleneck and lining and a white skirt and shoes.

As the girls walked out of their room they saw Kira who was wear his uniform a black jacket lined in blue with a blue turtleneck and white pants. They then headed to the bridge to greet Captain Ramous.

"Captain Ramous" Emily, Kira and Kayla greeted with a salute while Lacus bowed her head a little. The kind captain smiled "Emily, Kira, Kayla, Lacus; good to see you. The ship is about to take off so please get to your assigned stations" she instructed. Kayla took her position as CIC and Emily took her seat as commander in the combat information Centre; where Lucas and Matthew already were, Lacus sat in an operator's chair; while Kira took a seat beside Ensign Neumann at the helm.

"Archangel, release restraining arms and proceed forward be caution! Then as soon as we reach outside then head out full speed and dive to a depth of 25 meters" the captain ordered. After six hours of traveling the captain said she was leaving in the first watch "The first shift is to stay on. Emily keep watch" she commanded and then left. "Yes ma'am" Emily confirmed moving up to sit on the captain's chair. Emily looked at the small screen to her right which projected their present course 'South Africa' she thought. 'At the speed we're going at it'll take at least a three weeks to get there give or take a day' she clicked on her other screen and checked out the information given to them about their destination. 'For the past three months ZAFT has been frequently sending large number of forces in that area…' as if reading her mind Kira turned to look at Em and wondered aloud "I wonder why in the last three months they've started sending in more troops to South Africa…It seems kinda weird because we've just started back school just three months ago so the interventions died down a bit" he looked thoughtfully. Emily bit her lip "Kira are you saying that ZAFT is using this time to resupply and increase the number of their forces?" Kayla asked.

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions Kayla" Lacus said caringly "But it's something we have to consider. My best guess would be that they're not going to keep those forces their long" Kira said getting up and walking to the captain's chair to pull up a map on the big screens. "I have a bad feeling about this" Miri sighed as she looked up at the maps "If Kira's theory is true then where they would move there forces?" Matt asked.

"Gibraltar" Kira and Emily answered in unison. The crew gasped "Gibraltar? As in the ZAFT Gibraltar base; but why?" Lucas asked. "Because they can attack more easily from Gibraltar also they can relay troops to Carpentaria and Mahamul faster" Kira explained.

"Or who knows if on the way to Gibraltar they distribute troops secretly" Emily interjected. The bridge was quiet for a few moments "Whatever the case maybe; we're here to do a job and we must make sure that, that job gets done" Lacus said. Emily smiled "I agree. When the captain returns we'll then discuss this is more detail…um Lucas do you know where Commander La Flaga is?" "The old man complained that he was sick or something" Lucas grumbled.

* * *

Three weeks had passed and the Archangel was close to South Africa; one day as they were having lunch Murrue had an interesting offer. "You know I think that you guys should go out and get some fresh air. It's been so long since you have all been out so I think that when we reach Diocuia you all can go and relax before we have any fighting" she smiled. The seven teens looked up "Sweet! We're going to Diocuia!" Kayla exclaimed happily. Murrue told the teens that they would reach Dicocuia by tomorrow; so they quickly made plans.

The next day everyone was in a cheery mood as they hit the shores. "Ah this feels great!" Emily smiled as she stretch and felt the warmth of the sun "I know what you mean!" Lacus giggled.

"Okay here's the plan" Lucas stated "We all split up! Matt and I head out Em, Miri and Kay and last but not least Kir and Lacus! K? We all meet up at the designated time and place. Good? Got it? Bye!" Matt explained and he and Lucas left. "K Kayla, Miri and I are headin out see ya!" Em said slipping on her sunglasses and bid Kira and Lacus good bye leaving a stunned Kira and blushing Lacus 'Traitors!' Kira thought. He then sighed and then looked at the pink haired girls in a light pink and white dress. Lacus looked over at Kira "Shall we get going?" he asked, Lacus nodded and followed Kira.

* * *

"Ah this is so sweet!" Kayla cheered, Em smiled looking at the younger girl in a skirt and matching top "I know what you mean…three weeks in a ship can take a toll on us and who know how long we'll be in there" she sighed. Emily was wearing a pair of comfy jeans and a t-shirt with heels while Miri dawned in a yellow dress. Kayla, Miri and Emily did a lot of shopping picking up wants and needs at noon they stopped for lunch at a nice hotel restaurant.

As the three girls waited for the waiter to bring their bill, the girls noticed four ZAFT soldiers; Kayla stiffened. Emily slid her sunglasses to the top of her head and braced her chin on her hands and smiled sympathetically at her younger cousin "Relax Kay…you knew this; it's not a surprise" she spoke softly. "Yeah just ignore them and act natural!" Miri whispered with a wink "Can this get any better?" Kayla asked sarcastically. Emily ignored her comment and slid her sunglasses over her eyes so she could observe the four soldiers; without making it look obvious that she was.

Emily noted that they were all boys and all around eighteen except the guy with green hair who looked to be the same age as Kayla; but out of all of them the solider with blue navy hair caught her eye. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts about the handsome navy haired solider that she didn't notice that he knew she was watching him. The stranger then turned to face Emily and winked at her with a smile on his face. Emily blushed and turned her head 'Wow he's has such pretty emerald eyes' she thought but then chided herself.

This little display did not go unnoticed by her two companions; Miri grinned "Hey Em who ya lookin' at?" she asked innocently. Emily blushed ripping her sunglasses from her eyes and glared "I'm not looking at anyone" "So then the reason your face is pink is because it's hot?" Kayla asked.

"Er yes!" "Yeah right! Now tell us who!" Miri demanded. "No! I wasn't looking at anyone!" Emily defended herself.

While the girls were arguing they failed to notice three of the four soldiers were walking up to them.

"Hey ladies" the tan one greeted them first by sitting next to Miri "The name's Dearka Elsman and you are?" he had a smirk on his face 'The joker type' Miri thought annoyed.

The navy haired one smiled a lazy smile while pulling up a chair next to Em "Hey there my name's Athrun Zala" he introduced "And this is Nicol" he presented his friend with the green hair.

Miri smiled and acted naturally "Hello boys our names are a se-cr-et" she answered, Kayla giggled and Em stayed silent trying not to look at the boy seated beside her.

The guy who was named Athrun chuckled at Emily trying to ignore him 'Well this is something new' he thought. Just then the waiter came up with the bill Kayla grabbed it before Emily or Miri could and announced that she would be paying and left before anyone could argue. Emily sighed still not speaking to the boy beside her.

"So if you're not going to tell me your name at least speak to me…or are you the type who likes to watch people secretly? Miss. Secret" Athrun teased. Emily's cheeks went pink as she turned to face him with her death glare "What?" "C'mon let's play 20 questions I'll go first. What's your age?" Athrun said. Emily sighed "I am currently sixteen years old; what about you?" she asked curiously.

Athrun laughed and replied "I'm seventeen but I'm turning eighteen next month. So that makes me two years older than you" he smirked. Miri gave Em the 'Let's make a break for it' look. Emily nodded looking at her watch and said "Well Mr. Athrun, Mr. Dearka, Mr. Nicol; we had better be going….Miri it's time for your doctor's appointment. Nice to meet you all" she waved and dragged Miri out of the hotel.

"Thanks! I couldn't stand another moment of that guy's cheesy pickup lines!" Miri fumed. "Ha no prob" Emily shrugged "Well we better get going" Kayla said approaching them; both Emily and Miri glared at her "Uh oh"

* * *

**K well that's all for now! Next chap will be about Kira and Lacus's day!**

**Pls r&R~ thank u!**


	4. On a calm and peaceful day

**Hey! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything of gundam seed. References will be posted at the bottom of each chapter. Anything not referenced is probably purely coincidental.**

**Parings: WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS OC'S if you don't like OC'S then don't read**

**KiraxLacus, AthrunOC, MM, MD….others? possibly **

**Summary: **

**High school students by day— mercenaries and leaders of a military intervention organization by night. Peaceful in public but berserkers in battle these 5 kids are not the only ones who possess this unknown power…but who else does? And are they friend or foe? **

**PLs enjoy chapter 3: On a calm and peaceful day**

* * *

After Emily and the others left Kira and Lacus alone the two decided to walk around then at noon they stopped at a nice café for lunch.

"This is delicious!" Lacus commented after taking a bite of her dessert—a piece of chocolate cake.

Kira chuckled Lacus had some of the most childish reactions; who could ever believe that she was part of a military intervention organization. Kira glanced at Lacus's face and laughed; the pink haired songstress had a big smile and crumbs on her face. 'That's deadly! It's too adorable!' Kira thought blushing, Lacus stopped eating when she heard him laugh and gave him a curious look. "Is something the matter Kira?" she asked sweetly.

Kira stopped laughing blushed again 'She always making me blush!' he thought then a plan formed in his head. 'Two can play at this!'

"Lacus" Kira smiled and moved closer to her; Lacus stiffened "Y-yes!" she yelped 'Why is he moving closer to me?' she thought. The Kira brushed the crumbs from the side of her mouth and kissed the spot where he had brushed lightly making poor Lacus gasp in surprise.

As Kira withdrew from her he smiled and said "There were crumbs on your face; so I brushed it away" 'Her skin is so soft!' he thought. There in front of him was a very, very red and flustered Lacus.

Then an arm wrapped around Kira's neck "Good going bro!" "You're such a player Kira! You broke my heart!" Matt laughed. Kira gave the two boys a deadly glare "Why you!" "Hey sister-in-law!" Lucas greeted Lacus sitting in a chair beside her. Lacus giggled, and Kira groaned "Why. Are. You. Two. Here." He asked in between gritted teeth.

Then a couple of girl's laughs came behind Kira; Kira turned to see his twin, Kal and Mir. "Hey!" the girls greeted in unison "Something the matter Kir?" Em asked worriedly "You look a little stress" Kira look pointedly at Lucas and Matt.

"What did you two do now?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. The two younger boys shared a knowing look "Nothing" they said innocently but Emily knew better.

Shaking her head Emily exclaimed "Geez why can't you two leave Kir—" but she was cut off by her cell phone. "Excuse me" she mumbled then picked up "Hi this is Emily…..Oh…..Yah…But…..Well…..Are you sure?...No I understand perfectly... Yes…Yes…..Will do….See you" Emily sighed and closed her phone "Well gang it seems that our little excursion is over" she said trying to sound as casual as possible but the crew knew that there was trouble. Instantly they left the café after Kira was finishing paying; "Em what's going on?" Lacus asked alarmed as they ran towards the rendezvous point. Emily explained "It seems that we predicted wrong…..ZAFT has sent out more forces than we originally thought in a short amount of time" she said grimly. Lacus gasped "So now what?" "It seems that they knew we were coming and planned to trap us" "Where did this Intel come from? Is it reliable?" Kira asked looking around to see if anyone were following them.

"Our Intel is from none other than Deputy-Captain of the Silverwind Keerthana Kurosaki"

* * *

"Captain have you contacted our North African base?" Emily asked as she and her companions arrived at the Archangel. Murrue turned to face the teens "Yes and presently now we are heading to there to meet up with Keerthana" "I see" "How long with the trip take?" Lacus asked.

Murrue pulled up a map "If we go at it at maximum speed then we should reach there in 36 hours" Ensign Neumann explained. "That'll take too long!" Lucas growled irritated "We have no other choice…Try and be patient" Lacus told him kindly patting his left shoulder.

"Alright let's get going" Emily and Kira said getting ready to leave the bridge but were stopped "Wait a second you two aren't you forgetting something?" Murrue asked giggling. The twins shared a confused look "Your hats sillies!"

The Terminal North African base was actually the ZAFT base belonging to Andrew Waltfeld; the crew was greeted by Keerthana and Commander Waltfeld—who was working as a Terminal spy in ZAFT. "Welcome to Banadiya! Nice to see you again Miss. Lacus, Emily" they said and saluted; "Good to be here" Emily saluted back "I don't want to be a party crasher but-" "Well then let's head inside and see what we can do" Andrew said leading the way "Would you like some coffee? I make the world's best coffee?" "Okay that would be great" Kira agreed stifling a yawn. All night Kira had been in the cockpit of the Strike on standby; without Emily knowing—which is why when she found out she was a little worried.

"Kira" she whispered uneasy beside him as they were walking into the conference room. Kira smiled and put a hand around her shoulders knocking his head to hers "Don't worry about me; I'm fine" he replied sleepily "Yah right!" Emily laughed. She then turned to Keerthana 'She hasn't changed' Emily noted. Keerthana Kurosaki was dressed in the same Terminal uniform as the rest; she had hazel eyes and dark brown hair. Andrew Waltfeld dressed in his ZAFT uniform was a lightly tanned guy whose nick named the "Desert Tiger" because of his super skills with the machine LaGOWE. As they entered the room they were greeted by a beautiful woman with blue long hair and gold streaks; who was Andrew Waltfeld lover "Ms. Aisha! How good to see you" Kayla greeted "Hey long time kids" Aisha smiled ruffling Lucas and Matt's hair "Hello Aisha" they grumbled trying to fix their hair.

"Aisha get some coffee for our friends here will you" "Right away Andy" she giggled and left. "Now let's get started" Lacus said taking a seat beside Kira "You probably saw for yourself we've received five shipments of new BaCue's from the PLANTS" Andrew stated pulling up some pictures "It appears that there preparing for a Terminal intervention soon. They planned to trap you guys and finish you off here at the Mahamul" the pointed at on the holographic map on the table "How?" Lucas asked "By surrounding you from all sides and with much man power" Andy explained.

"Damn" Matt cursed "Well I think now's the time to move—" Mu started to say but Emily cut him off "No for now we'll lay low and evade this ambush. I don't think that there only purpose was to take us down. If I'm right, then ZAFT's real intention is to distract us with this and then hurry up the production of those machines; right now getting back the Silverwind and those new machines should be our first priority!" Emily instructed looking at the map. There was a pause in the room then Aisha came with the drinks "Oh Andy Mr. Clyne is on the other line" she said and left. With a push of a button a screen came down and Siegel Clyne appeared "Father!" Lacus greeted. The man chuckled and greeted everyone at the table then he was briefed on what was discussed. "I think now would be a good time for Lacus to go back to the PLANTS; I think Zala's getting a bit suspicious" he informed. "Well then it's settled" Murrue said grimly.

* * *

**I'll leave it at that! Pls review!**


	5. Trapped part 1

**Hey!**

**So I was thinkin u know how they hve audio like "Stories" or some kinda audio track tht has or gives us a glimpse of the characters personality of each character from seed…so I think it might b fun if u guys want 2 do tht with this story! U know make up a personality for the characrters and read out a script nd post it on YouTube? Maybe? Tell me wht u guys think!**

**Characters needed:  
Kira Y.  
Lacus C.  
Emily Y.  
Kayla H.  
Murrue R.  
Keerthana K.  
Mu  
Andrew W.  
Others?**

**Anyywayyss 1****st**** I send my prayers for all the ppl in japan that were affected by the natural disasters especially the children! **

**And…Congrates to INDIA for winning the ICC match! Yeah! **

**Disclaimer:: I don't own gundam seed/destiny! **

**Pls enjoy chapter 5: Trapped part 1**

* * *

A week after the Archangel reached Banadiya, Lacus left for the PLANTS by order of her father. Before she left she and Kira had private talk.

"_I want you to have this Kira" she said slowly and softly grabbing his hand and putting an object in it. "Wah? Lacus you really don't need to" Kira told her looking up surprised. Lacus blushed looking straight in his eyes "Kira, I want you to have this very special ring. Please promise me you'll be careful!" she pleaded gripping his hand lightly. Kira smiled softly at the girl in front of him accepting the ring he bent down and kissed her softly on her left cheek "'Kay and Lacus be careful yourself" _

It was quiet in the base on night, Kira and his siblings were asleep until a loud siren rang jolting the teens up. "Wha?" Kira jumped as the alarm rang he opened his door to see Emily looking outside her room to inquire what was going on.

"Kira what's going on?" Emily asked worriedly putting a hand to her chest. Kira shook his head "I have no idea of what's going on but you know what that siren means—there's been an attack!"

"Hurry! Get your clothes on kids!" Andrew Waltfeld commanded running up to Kira and Emily "Uh yes sir" Emily said running into her room to change.

* * *

"Captain!" Emily called to Murrue as she and Kira ran into the bridge of the Archangel. "There's trouble nearby in a nearby city!" Murrue told them "Intel shows that there are three Earth Forces fleets closing in!" Keerthana reported as she pulled up a map. "That's near Mahamul" Kira mused "But why would the Earth Forces go there and now of all times?" "If you look there is a special route through the back mountains. You can take and attack most of the ZAFT bases like this; because you can't be detected here" Keerthana explained.

"Alright we're heading out! Terminal get ready to launch!" Emily ordered with a grim look on her face.

Lucas elbowed Matt as they were walking out of the bridge "Uh-oh looks like she's pissed from being woken up so early!" he whispered "What was that?"

* * *

"Maximum speed! All pilots are to remain in their machines and on standby" Murrue commanded looking straight ahead. "We should reach the destination in exactly one hour; be very vigilant!" "Yes Ma'am!" everyone responded.

The four pilots dashed to the dock and into their mobile suits; Mu was already in his repaired sky grasper.

"You kids won't be the only ones seeing combat now!" he told them through intercom "I'm gonna get more than you old man!" Lucas jeered. "So what's the plan? C'mon where's the enemy!" Kira asked a little bit impatiently "Chill Kira, just wait a bit longer" Matt told him.

"Captain what kinda land are we dealing with?" Emily asked Murrue. "It's a werid area, mostly sandy and rocky terrain, the Red Sea is also there and there are many uninhabited islands. Nearby are some pathways and caves which will take you directly to the battle point; but be careful some spaces will leave you wide open!" she informed.

"But in that type of area we're doomed!" Matt spoke up.

"I got it! Listen up kids! I'm going to make the impossible possible!" Mu grinned.

* * *

"Ma'am! Twenty minutes till we reach the battle point!" Ensign Neumann reported. "Detecting some radio interference" Keerthana informed; she decided to come along to help the Archangel. "Ma'am I've got an image of the battle field in real-time!" Kayla said putting the image on screen.

"Alright then" Murrue confirmed from the captain's chair "Prepare the Strike Noir for launch!"

"Linear catapult ready! GAT-X 105 Strike Noir prepare for launch" Mir's voice echoed within the dock as the alarm sounded. "Strike Noir you're ready to launch!" "Lucas Yamato Strike Noir Launching!" he announced as he took off.

"_Alright, Lucas you're going to launch first in the Strike Noir and act as a decoy, but really you'll be collecting information on the amount and strength of the forces there—" Mu was cut off "Wait. Why do I have to act as decoy…er informant?" Lucas protested. Everyone sighed "It's 'cause I think you're skilled enough to do it" Mu answered._

* * *

"Strike Noir has successfully launched!" Mir announced in the bridge. "Decrease speed, once we reach check point B we should come to a complete stop" Murrue ordered.

"_Once we reach fifty kilometers from the battle the Archangel with stop completely until we receive word from Lucas—" Mu was cut off by Kira this time "Why are we stopping at only fifty kilometers? The enemies' radars will still be able to track us from that distance" he said. "Yes that's the point, they'll pick up that we are from Terminal and will be more watchful on us—meaning that they'll anticipate mobile suits to launch. Before we reach check point B Kira, Emily and I will launch and hide in the surrounding area" Mu explained in depth._

* * *

"Strike Noir activate Mirage colloid!" Lucas said; then his machine blended in with the environment as he zoomed towards the battle.

"Received message from Lucas!" Kayla stated; Murrue turned around "What does it say?" "Message start: Go on with the plan, the forces consists of four EF fleets and two ZAFT fleets; including the GAT-X 105Duel and GAT-X 106 Buster! Message complete." Kayla read out "Captain?" she asked waiting for further orders. "Relay the message to the other pilots! Launch the Strike and the Strike Rouge!" Murrue commanded.

"Emily Yamato Strike Rouge taking off!" "Kira Yamato Strike let's do it!" both twins said and launched at the same time.

"Linear catapult clear! Sky Grasper you're clear!" "Mu Laflaga launching!" the sky grasper shot up in the air following the two mobile suits which already launched.

"_What about me? Matthew asked. "You'll be our surprise" Mu answered. _

"The Sky Grasper, Strike and Strike Rouge have all launched!" Mir reported "Get the Strike Blanche ready to launch on my cue!"

"Get ready Kira, the Duel and the Buster are here" Emily reminded him "I know be careful" he told her, Emily nodded and looked back at her screen as she watched the battle from a far with Kira and Mu.

* * *

"Gr! Take that!" Lucas growled taking down three GINNS which were ganging up on an Earth Forces carrier which was trying to retreat. "Oh c'mon! They can't even fire back!" he yelled blocking the carrier from the two ZAFT GINNS approaching. He sighed heavily "Why do I feel like a babysitter?" he muttered under his breath as he disabled an Earth Forces carrier. "Those three should have already launched" he said looking at the time. As he moved onto shoot down a ZAFT vessel he was hit. "What the hell? Is that the—SHIT!"

"Huh? Kira! Look!" Emily gasped "Oh shit!" Mu cussed. "No! We're moving in! Lucas needs some back up! Strike activate Phase Shift!" Kira said moving to cover the Strike Noir.

"Yeah! Activate Phase Shift!" Emily called following Kira and Mu. "Wah? AHHHHHHHHH!" Emily screamed as she was hit from behind "Damn! It's you! The Aegis!" she recognized the machine instantly.

"Em!" Kira called to her "Don't worry about me I can take him!" she reassured him "Go back up Lucas!" she ordered him. "If you're sure….." Kira answered hesitantly "I'll be fine bro! I'll be back by your side in no time!" she smiled.

Emily and the pilot of the Aegis clashed, and then she dodged then attacked. It was like a well-choreographed dance except one wrong move and one of them would end up dead.

Soon Emily realized that they were quite a distance away from the battle. Just then she ducked and hit the Aegis's thrusters and sent the red mobile suit spiraling down towards the island. As she was about to retreat and find Kira she got hit and crashed onto the island; blanking out.

* * *

**Well thts all! Pls r&r! and tell me wht u think bout the idea above! **

**Thank u! **


	6. Trapped part 2

_Chirp, chirp_…..

The girl started to stir; then she slowly opened her eyes. She closed them immediately due to the brightness of the morning sun. "Huh…Where am I? What happened?" she wondered aloud opening her amethyst eyes fully and shook her head; Emily was still in her mobile suit, she removed her seat belt and opened the hatch. As the hatch opened strong warm rays from the sun entered the mobile suit's cockpit, Emily crawled outside and was amazed at the sight; lush green forestry, softy white sand, deep refreshing ocean and bright blue sky. "It's so….peaceful here" she thought aloud removing her helmet and unzipping her pilot suit a little to allow the cool gentle ocean breeze to relax her. "That's right we were in battle and I got shot down…." She remembered sitting down on the beach.

"_Emily! Emily!" Kira called. "Emily please respond!" Murrue shouted _the voices of her comrades floated in her mind 'That's the last thing I remember before blacking out….' She thought looking aimlessly at the ocean. "I better look around here, but first….." she stood up and turned to her mobile suit it was on its back "It doesn't look damaged at least that's good" she muttered jumping in the cockpit. "So now let's see" she said trying to get a signal "Damn…it's no good all the airwaves are jammed" she cursed all she got was static from her radio transmitter. Emily sighed and jumped out of the cockpit she'll probably get nowhere just sitting and cursing in her cockpit "Might as well explore for a while" she shrugged checking for her gun but she stopped herself "Geez! Murrue said it's uninhabited so I've got nothing to worry about….but still…." She shook her head and trudged towards a random direction.

* * *

As Emily navigated her way through the forest on the island she ended up on the other near midafternoon. "Mmmm these branches are getting quite annoying" she muttered as she ducked under a branch then stopped and quickly hid behind the tree. She grabbed her gun 'What do I do now?' she wondered crouching down to get a better look. 'It's a soldier from ZAFT! So this is what the pilot of the Aegis looks like' she thought studying the man below her on the beaches. "It's time to move" she whispered and jumped down from where she was landing safely at the bottom of the cove. When she jumped the ZAFT soldier dropped his bag and ran to take cover. Emily held the gun tightly and pointed it to where he was; the ZAFT soldier peeked from his place calculating his next move as he grabbed a knife from the heel of his pilot suit.

'Why didn't I think of a PLAN!' Emily cursed silently not taking her eyes off the place where the soldier took cover 'Should I go after him or should I take the Aegis? What to do? Okay no time to panic Em! Just play it cool and don't get distracted! Or maybe…' she thought giving herself a small pep talk while trying to keep a straight face.

Emily slowly walked up to his bag and saw that he had dropped his gun "Some soldier, he left his gun!" she exclaimed loudly in his direction. The soldier took his chance and leaped from his spot and did a summersault into the bushes at the top of the cove where Emily originally was. "Oh!" she yelped trying to shoot him but missed 'He's too fast!' she thought 'But on the bright side he can't get me from there 'cause he doesn't have his gun!' she thought as relief washed over her and she relax a bit. Or seemed to relax; Emily heard something from behind her 'Geez why is it always from, behind?' she thought annoyed as she moved just as the soldier was about to jump her.

She quickly turned and he grabbed her hand throwing her down; but Emily quickly kicked him in his shins; as the young man tried to regain his balance Emily attempted to retreat but he caught her leg flipped her over and somewhat sat on her stomach keeping most of the pressure on his knees while he held the front of her shirt and the hand which had the knife was ready to strike. 'The gun! Where's my gun!' Emily thought freaking out when she saw his knife about to stab her. So she did let out a scream "AHHHH!" she closed her eyes. "Some soldier, he screams like a girl" she heard the ZAFT soldier repeated her words in mockery, but the thing that ticked her off the most wasn't that…..

"ARE YOU BLIND YOU DUMBASS! IM A FREAKIN GIRL! AND IT'S NATURAL FOR A GIRL TO SCREAM!" She yelled opening her eyes which were blazing with rage. "Huh a girl?" the soldier looked carefully at the person under him "Yes! What the hell did you think?" Emily shouted back still really pissed. As the soldier's piercing green eyes met with Emily's blazing one "Ah so you're the girl I met a couple weeks ago aren't ya" he stated "Never thought that you'd be a soldier" he mumbled. "Ummm yeah can we just fast forward this little reunion cause your arm is placed somewhere where I don't want it to be so…PLEASE LET GO OF ME!" she commanded quite loudly. The boy ignore her request "How could I not tell that you're a girl?" he wondered aloud then he looked down to see his left arm was wedge in the centre of her chest in between her breast. "Ah I see now! I never noticed your racks" he smirked, Emily blushed in embarrassment "Remove. Your. Hand. NOW!" she shrieked pushing him off. The blue haired coordinator laughed as he sat up on the sand "Well this is a different side I haven't seen" "You only met me once!" Emily retorted sitting up as well, she crossed her arms over her chest "Geez! You don't need huge uh….ummm assets to be a girl!" she blushed looking away. There was an awkward silence between them. 'What should I do now?' Emily wondered still not looking at the boy beside her.

"Now that we're here you might as well tell me your name, soldier" the boy said mockingly while standing up and stretching "Why so you can report me to ZAFT?" she answered sarcastically rolling her purple eyes "Sure that and the fact that I'll have to tie you up and get your ID from somewhere in your pilot suit if you don't tell me…but hey either way I don't mind" he told her eyeing her body. Emily instantly covered her chest and glared at him "My name's Emily. Happy?" "Athrun" "You know I still remember your name from before" she told him looking down with yet another blush staining her cheeks.

"Aw how sweet" he commented moving closer to her; Emily's head shot up as he placed a small kiss on her right cheek. "W-what was that for?" she asked rubbing her cheek as he pulled away his bright emerald eyes laughing as a sweet smile crept his face as he simply shook his head and walked over to his discarded bag.

Emily decided that it was time to leave him; she stood quickly "Well nice talkin with ya but I really must be elsewhere so sayonara!" she said walking backwards and watching him carefully. "Oh you're not going anywhere" he told her simply still not looking at her. "Oh yes I am!" she huffed and turned to the direction of her mobile suit only to have her hand grabbed by Athrun. Emily turned to glare at him "Let go" she commanded, he looked her straight in the eye "No" he told her. Emily tried to make him let go of her wrist; "Errr let go!" she yelled as she pushed him but he still had a strong grip on her wrist; his face no longer had that playfulness in it, Emily was too busy struggling to make him release her wrist that she didn't notice they were inching off the rocks. "I said let go AH!" she cried as he let go over her arm and she fell into the shallow waters. As she sat up in the water she glared at him as he walked up to here "Here there watcha' doing?" he lazily asked looking at her. "Shut up!" she snapped "Feisty one aren't ya" he laughed.

"Whatever" she mumbled and stood up muttering something unintelligible about him, as she passed him she tried to push him in the water but she ended up falling again much to her dismay with Athrun laughing uncontrollably. "Oh shut it!" she yelled splashing water at him "Hey I'm hurt princess!" he laughed looking down he noticed something and smirked "Oh look your all wet! Is it because of me?" he asked.

It took the girl a couple of seconds to realize the meaning behind the boys' question; her face went cherry red. "Pervert!" she yelled as she got up and left. "Hey! Where're you going?" Athrun asked running up to the girl and grabbing her hand yet again. "I'm wet so I want to go and change" she told him then felt drops on her head; both teens looked up and saw rain. "It's raining" Emily stared blankly; Athrun dragged her in the cave beside the Aegis. "Will you let go!" Emily said pulling her arm away; Athrun tossed her a green blanket; which she caught with no problem.

"Huh? What's this for?" she asked confused "You'll catch a cold if you keep your wet clothes on" Athrun said starting a fire. "But I-I can just go to my Gundam and—" Emily tried to protest. The blue haired coordinator stood up and walked up to the girl "Gundam?" he cut her off curiously. "Yeah Gundam" "Oh you mean your mobile suit. Am I right?" "Yeah" she said slowly.

* * *

"Lucas any luck?" Kira asked "No there are too many islands!" Lucas whined as he dodged an attack. "Damn it! We can't fight like this _and_ look for her!" Matt said taking down another mobile suit. "Least she managed to take out the Aegis" Mu sighed, Kira gave all of them a glare that could kill "Don't worry Kira! She's strong she'll be fine!" Murrue tried to reassure 'How more longer is this battle going to take?' she wondered looking at the time, then

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _"Ma'am heat source approaching…That's odd…Oh no! It's coming from below!" Keerthana gasped. "What did you say?" "We've got no time to evade!" Ensign Neumann called trying to dodge the attack.

"The Archangel!" Lucas shrieked "Kira! Lucas! Matthew!" Kayla cried.

* * *

Emily's head shot up she felt her whole body start to pulse and then go cold. 'What is this feeling?' She thought she was seeing the battle, something was wrong 'I can hear Kayla and everyone screaming…..' she felt a shock run down her body. "No!" she gasped and ran passed Athrun and out of the cave surprising him "Hey where are you going!" he asked trying to follow her but it was starting to rain harder. She reached her mobile suit and quickly got in it and started it up. "Activate phase shift!" she commanded and accelerated into the sky.

* * *

"The Archangel I won't let it be destroyed" Kira roared, then for a split second he saw nothing but a bright light and then a surge of power. The Strike dived under the water.

"Ma'am detecting another heat source it's an enemy carrier!" Keerthana informed. Murrue's eyes narrowed "Damage report!" "Gottfrieds and Igelstellung are heavily damaged" Keerthana reported. "The carrier is firing missiles" Kayla reported "Get the Lohengrin ready to fire on my command!" "Not enough time till the missiles hit!" "What?"

* * *

**K ill leave it at tht! Pls review! **


	7. Power

**Hey! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything of Gundam Seed. References will be posted at the bottom of each chapter. Anything not referenced is probably purely coincidental.**

**Parings: WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS OC'S Don't like. Don't read. Plain and simple.**

**KxL, AxOC, MM, MD…other? **

**Please enjoy Chapter 7: Power**

* * *

"The Archangel I won't let it be destroyed" Kira roared, then for a split second he saw nothing but a bright light and then a surge of power. The Strike dived under the water.

"Ma'am detecting another heat source it's an enemy carrier!" Keerthana informed. Murrue's eyes narrowed "Damage report!" "Gottfrieds and Igelstellung are heavily damaged" Keerthana reported. "The carrier is firing missiles" Kayla reported.

"Get the Lohengrin ready to fire on my command!"

"Not enough time till the missiles hit!"

"What?" Murrue shrieked whipping her head towards Kayla and then at the front screen while there was a flash of lighting. Kayla gasped "Captain! Heat source approaching distance 15! It's the Strike Rouge!"

* * *

Emily felt a strange sensation like a surge of power run through her, and then a flash of colour, things got very clear as she saw the Archangel on her screen. Emily saw a carrier firing missiles at the Archangel from behind.

"Oh no you don't!" she yelled and closed in on the carrier pulling out the Strike Rouge's beam saber and dismantling the carriers weapons and then she destroyed the engine. Emily scanned the area, 'Noir is safe, Blanche is safe, Sky Grasper is safe, and Archangel is safe…..But where's the Strike? Kira!' she frowned; she then typed a code and got a hold of Lucas.

* * *

After Kira dived into the water he was surprised to be met with mobile suits that could work under water, and since he had never fought underwater he was at a disadvantage.

"Doesn't matter" he growled and charged to the enemy mobile suit, quickly re-calculating his moves as he dodged an attack. Kira shoots and hits one mobile suit; in a flash he eliminated all of them as well as the enemy submarine. "The Archangel I hope it's still okay" he said accelerating upwards to find the Strike Rouge hovering in front of the Archangel with the Strike Noir and Strike Blanch flanking its sides while the Sky Grasper was making its way back to the Archangel. The Strike Rouge "Emily!" Kira called out to her, Emily appeared on his screen and smiled "Kira"

Both twins felt a sudden wave of relief and fatigue wash over them, Emily looked into Kira's eyes and he did the same to hers both of them gasped "Your eyes!" at the same time; their irises were dilated; they both blinked. When they looked again their eyes were back to normal.

"Ma'am the Sky Grasper and the Strike Series have successfully landed" Miri informed. "Good, Archangel prepare to dive we are now leaving the combat zone! Destination the Banadiya base" Murrue ordered.

When Kira's feet touched the ground he instantly grabbed his twin waiting for him, and pulled her into a big hug. "I was so worried! What happened to you?" he asked concerned.

"Kira I'm fine really. I blacked out from the impact then when I woke up I was on an island" Emily explained hugging him back "I'm sorry to have made you worry like that brother"

"Well isn't this nice" Mu said walking over to the twins with his hand holding his helmet. "See didn't I tell you Kira! She's a tough girl!" he grinned ruffling Emily's hair.

* * *

Once they reached the Banadiya base the crew was allowed to rest for a couple of days and repair the Archangel.

After Emily was check by a doctor when they arrived she went to her room; Kira knocked then came in to see his sister in her night clothes outside on the balcony.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Kira asked walking up to her, Emily turn to face him "I'm fine Kira" she told him.

Kira studied her face "You know you can never lie to me one because I'm your twin and two because you suck at lying" he grinned; Emily scoffed then sighed. "Hey Kira"

"Hmmm" Kira wrapped an arm around her shoulder; there was a pause "Do you know anyone named Athrun?" she asked.

Kira's eyes widened in recognition of the name "Athrun….Zala?" he asked slowly. "I'm not sure of his last name…do you know him?" Emily asked curiously, Kira nodded, "We were friends, I knew him from try-outs and we hung out a lot and then he moved back to the PLANTS because of the war…he's two years older than us" Kira explained. "He's the pilot of the Aegis" Emily said carefully looking at Kira's reaction. Kira kept a neutral face and simple said "I know"

* * *

Three weeks after the battle the Archangel decided it was time to move; they thanked their Banadiya host profoundly and made their way across the Red Sea.

Emily and Kayla walked to the outer deck to catch the nice sea breeze to her surprise she found Kira sleeping on the ground with his hands behind his head and a book on his face. His uniform jacket was beside him; the girls giggled when they heard him snore a little as Emily sat down beside him. Emily removed the book and Kira started to stir, Kayla sat on the other side and yelled in his ear "KIRAAAAAAAA"

That said boy jumped in surprise "What!" he huffed trying to catch his breath then he glared at Kayla then at Emily.

"Why didn't you stop her from doing that?" Kira rumbled sleepily resting his head on Emily's shoulder "Sorry but you wouldn't get up if she didn't"

"How do you know?" he retaliated, Emily just laughed as Kayla put her head on Kira's shoulder.

"You two had better stop lazing around like this we have to keep training" Emily stated resting her head on Kira's. "I know there is five months left until the raid" Kira said.

"Lacus sent some pictures of the models, they're almost done"

"Yeah I saw them—" Kira was cut off by the alarm. "What's going on?" Kayla gasped jumping up with her cousins and running towards the bridge while Emily and Kira headed towards the dock.

* * *

As Kayla reached the bridge she saw "Four heat sources approaching! The Duel, the Buster, the Blitz and the Aegis" her she read aloud.

"The Blitz is firing Igelstellungs!"

"Get Mu and the Strike Series ready to launch! Prepare to intercept them! Anti-air!" Murrue ordered.

"So we finally caught up with you legged-ship. Okay everyone surround it like we planned!" Yzak said and Dearka grinned. Athrun and Nicol offered no comment but proceeded with surrounding the Archangel.

"APU activate! Connected to catapults! Strike and Strike Rouge stand-by! Systems all green! All clear for launch! You may proceed Strike and Strike Rouge! Strike and Strike Rouge, you're ready to launch" Miri said giving Kira and Emily the go ahead to launch.

"Roger Emily Yamato, Strike Rouge, Launching!" "Kira Yamato Strike; let's do it!"

Lucas and Matthew were allowed to launch after Emily and Kira launched, then Mu. "Activate Phase Shift!"

As soon as Kira launched he went after the Aegis; while Lucas fought the Duel. "Now we can finally have a fair fight!" Mu yelled attacking the Buster, "Um Commander I don't really think it's really a fair fight since there are only four of them and fiv—" Matthew was cut off by Mu telling him to shut up.

* * *

Meanwhile Kira and Athrun were clashing blades "Kira, I told you so many times! Stop fighting, you and I are both coordinators! There is no reason as to why we have to fight" Athrun tried to reason with Kira.

Kira didn't listen he just made another attack on Athrun, who sighed frustrated at Kira's actions "Fine if you want to fight so badly then come to ZAFT!" Kira finally spoke up "Athrun! I will never even step a foot in a ZAFT ship!" Athrun blocked.

"Kira we're friends" Athrun tried again "Athrun, I understand…..I understand everything what you're saying but this organization, this team includes some of the people who mean the most to me" Kira said.

"I see if that's the way it is…I'm not going to restrain myself Kira get ready! I'm going to take you down!"

* * *

"Uh you bastard!" Yzak yelled trying to shoot down Lucas who kept dodging his attacks "Damn why won't you just die!"

"Maybe you should!" Lucas countered attacking the Duel.

"Everyone please be careful and make sure you keep track of your energy gauge!" Emily instructed, hovering by the Archangel's port side.

"Report on the Strike Series' PS levels" Murrue ordered "Right now the Noir, and Blanche levels aren't too good less than 45% and the Strike's not too far from their levels" Mir reported.

"Who has the lowest?" Murrue questioned "Uh the Noir"

"Okay, Strike Series we're going to being the first rotation the Rouge is to switch with the Noir relay that to them" Murrue ordered.

"Yes ma'am, Strike Series the first recharge and repair rotations are in effect! I repeat the repair and recharge rotations are in effect! Lucas you must return to the Archangel to recharge!" Miri transmitted the message to the mobile suit pilots.

"Damn" Lucas cursed and switched with Emily, "Hey don't tell me your chickening out!" Yzak yelled and tried to get to Lucas but Emily stood in his way.

"Now you fight me!"

Lucas reached the Archangel safely and stood in the dock waiting impatiently for the past fifteen minutes "Mr. Murdoch how much longer?" he asked pacing frequently looking up at the Strike Noir which was still under maintenance "I'd say about five maybe ten more minutes! Geez kid we're not miracle workers we're almost done!"

Lucas took in a couple of breaths to calm himself down "Fine then please hurry"

* * *

"Matthew are you okay?" Emily asked blocking a shot from the Duel "Yeah I think so" he huffed.

The Blitz was a very interesting opponent for him, 'It seems like he's trying but not trying at the same time' Matthew thought, then looked at his energy gauge 'Damn'

"Matthew the Blanche won't be able to last any longer go in for repairs" Emily said, Matthew looked up at her through his intercom "But-"

"Don't worry I'll be fine now hurry up!" Emily smiled. Matthew had no other choice but to head back to the Archangel "Archangel this is Strike Blanche I'm heading in for repairs"

Miri appeared on his intercom screen "Understood. Strike Blanche enter from the port side. The Strike Noir is launching soon from the starboard side catapult"

Matthew nodded. Kira noticed that Lucas didn't come out and that Matthew was retreating, Mu was busy fighting Dearka and that left Emily with two enemy mobile suits. "The Strike Rouge!" Kira fought to get to Emily but Athrun blocked him "You're not going anywhere Kira!"

Kira saw the Blitz and the Duel surround the Rouge, as he tried to shoot the Duel no beam came out. "Huh? Wha? Oh no the powers done!" he gasped, and then the Strike turned completely grey.

"Kira! His PS is down!" Emily panted trying not to be shot down, Athrun took this opportunity to capture Kira while he was distracted. As the Aegis was about to grab the Strike, Kira noticed that the Rouge went in the water. 'She…got shot down!' his mind screamed and then he felt a wave of power enter his body, everything was now clear in Kira's eyes.

Kira saw the Aegis closing in and he pulled back on the accelerator, sending the Strike straight into the water meeting up with the Rouge; which was fine all along. "Archangel send out the Striker pack!" Kira yelled, Miri was surprised by his sudden action "Contact Chief Murdoch, and tell him to get the Striker Pack ready to send out on the linear catapult!" Murrue commanded.

"Are you crazy! What if the enemy shoots it down?" Murdoch questioned "What other choice do we have?" Emily asked "We have not way of knowing what will happen so hopefully Kira'll get it in time" she reasoned, resurfacing.

"Just do it! Hurry up!" Kira said moving closer to the Archangel. Mr. Murdoch sighed and complied. Lucas hurried up and launched as soon as the catapult was clear then he had a rematch with the Duel.

* * *

"Loading information to the packer's computer" Keerthana said typing "Transferring commands to Kayla. Kayla, Mir the timing's all your"

Kayla nodded "Alright, Kira I'm sending the info"

"Kayla launch it now!" Kira ordered surfacing reaching the target point.

"Miri get ready! Let's start with the launch sequence!" Kayla informed her.

"Okay" Miri said "APU activate! Connected to catapult! Strike Packer stand-by! System all green! All clear for launch! Strike! launch!"

Yzak noticed one of the Archangel's catapult opening "Hey! What the hell?" he said aiming his gun at the catapult right as Kira was lining up to receive the packer.

"Don't shoot!"

* * *

**Plz R&R thank u! **


	8. New Delays

**Hey! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything of Gundam Seed. References will be posted at the bottom of each chapter. Anything not referenced is probably purely coincidental.**

**Parings: WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS OC'S Don't like. Don't read. Plain and simple.**

**KxL, AxOC, MM, MD…other? **

**Please enjoy Chapter 8: New Delays **

* * *

"Don't shoot!"

Lucas intercepted the shot with his shield and the Strike had successfully connected with the Striker Pack. Matthew launched his repairs were done; momentum started to lift for the Terminal Pilots.

"It's time to open a can of whoop ass!" Lucas howled; Kira started to shoot at the ZAFT mobile suits. "Grrr! What the hell just happened? How come they're getting stronger?" Yzak cursed. Athrun looked down at his power gauge and sighed. "Guys it's time to retreat" he ordered.

"Say what?" Yzak argued back "Don't tell me your power isn't almost done. What good will it do if you got shot down?" Athrun shot back. Yzak hissed in frustration and annoyance and with that the ZAFT forces left the area.

"The ZAFT mobile suits are leaving the combat zone!" Kayla reported. Murrue sighed in relief from the bridge "I want a full damage report" "Yes ma'am"

* * *

One by one the machines docked all the pilots were exhausted and breathing heavily. Before entering the change room Emily grabbed an extra water bottle and walked over to where Kira was sitting; Kira seemed to be deep in thought and a little bit sad. Emily handed him the water bottle and sat beside him; Kira took the bottle gratefully and took a long swing of water.

"Thanks" he muttered putting the bottle down, he still kept his head down "Kira, what's the matter?" Emily asked gently touching his forehead to check if he had a fever. "I'm fine" he said looking up at her clearly trying to hide his sadness, Emily swore she saw his eyes just flicker getting a little glossy. Emily looked at him in a way that showed her disbelief "Kira" she said a little softly, Kira looked away then looked back at her trying to regain some control but he cracked, tears slowly fell from his violet eyes. Emily grabbed him and held him warmly; she felt a pain in her heart it always saddened her to see Kira cry.

"Kira, you're in so much pain….why did you hide it from me? How could I not see your sadness" she mumbled the last part stroking his hair. 'I never knew' she thought sadly looking at Kira, she held him even more tightly 'I'll never let go' she thought.

"It's alright Kira, it'll be okay" she said, Emily could feel her twin's fatigue. Emily was the mother like figure within her family, she listened and helped them and whenever they felt sad she always cheered them up. Kira always loved the warmth he felt when she hugged him, when they were younger whenever Kira would get hurt Emily was always there to pick him up; she was someone who no one could replace. When Emily sensed Kira was about done she smiled "Kira, I think you should go to your room and have a nice nap" she patted his head. Kira looked up his sleepiness was starting to catching up with him, Kira nodded and tried to stand up but he was a little wobbly. "Silly boy!" his twin teased steading him, she put an arm around his waist and he put one on her shoulders and she helped him to his room.

"Birdy" a small green and yellow bird flew out from Kira's room and perching itself on his head. 'A friend made him this' Emily remembered Kira telling her about Birdy.

* * *

After Emily left Kira's room she took a quick shower and lay down on her bed putting her hands behind her head, as she stared up at the ceiling she was deep in thought, as she remembered when Kira first brought Birdy home.

_Twelve year old Emily was in her room doing homework. "Argh! I hate math!" she cried in frustration. _

"_Birdy" _

_She stopped what she was doing and listened carefully "Did I just hear something say 'Birdy'?" she asked puzzled, then a green bird came out of nowhere startling her. _

_Kira ran into the room and the bird landed on his shoulder, the boy laughed to see his twins scandalous expression. "Kira! Where'd you get that bird from?" she asked curiously opening her hand out to the bird; who hopped on. Kira's expression changed to a somber one, "A very good friend of mine made it for me" he explained softly. Emily's eyes widened when she heard that "Made it? That's so cool!" she exclaimed, Kira smiled a bit "Yes a very valuable friend made this as a goodbye gift. He's moving today to the PLANTS" _

Emily sat up quickly when realization hit her "It was probably him! Athrun Zala made that bride for Kira!"  
'Poor guy….knowing that his friend whom they shared many good times with is now the enemy' she thought.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _"Hm" Emily's phone was ringing as she reached for it she noticed the number.

"Hi Lacus" Emily greeted wondering what her pink haired friend was calling about. "Emily! I've got some bad news" Lacus quick spoke with urgency in her voice. "What is it?" she asked with a sudden sharpness in her voice as she gripped her blue phone. "The factory where the machines are has caught on fire!" Lacus explained "What! Are you serious? When? What about the crew? And the Silverwind?" Emily questioned grabbing her laptop and starting it up.

"Last night; I just found out about it. The crew is safe but still in custody. The council is trying to keep this quiet. I don't know what happened to the machines or the Silverwind or the Eternal"

"Could it have been an accident?" Emily asked a bit relieved that her crew was safe. "I'm not sure. Father's been running around trying to find out"

Emily nodded and began hacking ZAFT's site. "Don't worry Lacs its going to be fine" she reassured her friend. "I know but we've been waiting so long!" "I know, but right now we need to lay down low there's nothing here that says anything!" Emily sighed. "What are your plans for now?" Lacus asked "Orb maybe, I'm not sure but there is someone who claims that she's interested in joining us" "Oh? Who?" "Her name is Flay Allstar" "That name sound's familiar Em doesn't it" Lacus wondered.

* * *

Emily and Murrue walked into a room after they were ushered in by servants. "Great we're the ones interviewing this person yet we have to come all the way over here to not inconvenience her?" Emily muttered, straightening her skirt. Right now she and Murrue were in one of ORB's fanciest hotels her to meet with Flay.

"You remember our names? Right Evey?" Murrue asked Emily, "Of course Maria Bernes" Emily replied. Just then a girl with red hair entered the room, she had scary grey eyes. Emily smiled and shook the girls' hand "Hello Miss. Flay my name is Evey and this is Maria, we're both representatives of Terminal; the group in which you wish to join. Now if would just take a seat so we could begin this interview then that would be great"

Flay smiled "Alright Evey, Maria" she nodded at them and took a seat opposite the brunettes. "So why of all groups would you choose Terminal? Why do you want to join?" Murrue started.

"Look I'm not saying this for the fun of it. I've thought about this for a while. And I began to feel uneasy about something. Should we now allow ourselves to feel safe? Will we finally be able to live in peace?" Flay shook her head "I don't see how it's possible. A war is still being fought, and if I can, I want to help any way I can"

Emily was silent and took in all what the red head had said, 'But still…there's something about her that I don't trust' she thought, Emily gave her head a small shake and saw that Murrue was sensing her thoughts. Emily spoke "I think, that what you've said is true but, if you join us will we be able to live in peace? Will you be able to feel safe?"

"But…but please! Ever since my father's death I've wanted to help out! What am I to do now? There's a big empty house with no one there to greet me. It's all so lonely" Flay argued tears were flowing.

"Miss. Allstar who exactly was your father? In your letter you failed to add that" Murrue asked softly.

Flay froze in shock "My father? You're ASKING who MY father was? Can't you recognize the last name my father was George Allstar" she shrieked. That final change of emotion made up Emily's mind she looked at her watch. "I see, well….give us some time and we'll call you back with more information. Right now we really must get going" Emily said and stood up shaking Flay's hand once again, then she and Murrue left as quickly as they came.

Once safely in the car Emily busted out as she started the engine. "How could I have been so stupid?" she yelled. "Don't be too hard on yourself, I knew the name Allstar sounded familiar, but I would have never guessed" Murrue said trying to calm down the girl beside her. Emily sighed "Thank goodness we asked, but her reaction really pissed me off"

* * *

When Kayla left the bridge when her shift was done she saw Emily coming out of the change room deep in thought. As Kayla was about to call out to Emily an announcement rang out throughout the halls of the Archangel "Huh?" Emily and Kayla froze and listened to the announcement. "Strike Series Pilots to the bridge! I repeat Strike Series Pilots to the bridge!"

Kayla shared a look with her cousin and they both ran to the bridge "Captain what's going—" Emily didn't finished her sentence she and Kayla gasped eyes widening when they entered the bridge and saw what was on the screen. They were watching a news cast from an international news channel.

On the screen showed a battlefield, fire was on the grounds and there were innocent civilians on the ground. Dead.

Kira, Lucas and Matthew ran in the bridge and gasped at what they saw, Emily grabbed Kira's arm. Kira looked at his twin and notice her slightly shaking, amethyst eyes wide with fear. He saw the picture of a dead person and held her tight. She was terrified of blood, he saw Kayla grab Emily she was in tears. Emily snapped out of her trance "Kayla its fine just….just don't look" Emily said putting a hand on her shoulders. "It's not fine" Kayla told her. Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen _"This horrendous attack on civilians by what seemed to be by the EAF in the ZAFT territory of Oceania" _

"_This battle took place less than half an hour ago; we now have a live video transmission of the people claiming to have initiated these attacks" _

Everyone turned cold at what the reporter said next _"A group calling themselves Terminal is claiming responsibility"_

"What?" Lucas shouted outraged, murmurs in the bridge started to rise. "Everyone please be quiet!" Murrue ordered.

The news started to play the video from the so-called group "Terminal" but the people on the screen were three boys and a girl.

"_People of the world! We are the group known as Terminal! We were there at the battle just a yesterday and we were the ones to start that fire in the PLANTS the other day" the first one said "My friends we are here to right wrong and to protect our blue and pure world!" _

Emily clenched her fists "Those bastards!" she hissed and whipped out her cell phone; before she could dial any number Miri announced that Lacus was trying to contact the ship.

"Emily are you watching the news?" Lacus asked "Oh yes I am. Have any idea of who those imposters are?" Emily fumed. Lacus sighed "We're working on that so far we've found out that the one who appears to be the leader is none other than Ryo Suzumura a EAF sympathizer" Chairman Clyne shook his head in disgust.

"What's ZAFT going to do about this?" Murrue asked "How's the PLANTS looking?"

"Very bad. Riots have sprung up to protest the EAF and Terminal" Lacus filled. Emily looked at the screen and gasped "I can identify the girl on screen!" she shouted "It's Flay Allstar daughter of George Allstar Vice-Foreign minister of the Atlantic Fed!"

Murrue went numb "You mean?" "She's trying to get back at us!"

* * *

**Yeah another chap this week!**

**Aw poor kira! I like his sensitive side, even in seed I wished there was some (better than flay!) to be there for him and to tell him that its alright tht's y I created Emily! And that's y he and Lacus are perfect for each other! **

**Pls r&r! thank u **


End file.
